


"So, I thought you hated me?"

by Cola_Shark



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Oc fic - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Hate Fuck, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), Smut, gya people ahead, i cant believe i wrote and shared this, istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola_Shark/pseuds/Cola_Shark
Summary: Uhhhhhhhhh
Relationships: Jiyo Sukuki | Benjamin Abend
Kudos: 7





	1. Oh hot damn

**Author's Note:**

> Im on mobile so excuse the horrible lack of indents, I'm better than this i swear  
> However enjoy da fucks

Ever since that incident, Benjamin hasn't been able to focus in class very well. Jiyo didn't come to class that much anymore, but when he did, Benjamin had to excuse himself for the rest of the period. He was angry, no, furious over how the man he hates more than anyone else in the world makes him feel so...

No, that can't be. He must've realized it, too. They're enemies, to the point one nearly pushed another to death. All Benjamin wanted was some kind of revenge, some blackmail, yet he was greeted with emotions and thoughts he violently disliked. 

There's nothing romantic about this. All he wants is for these intruding thoughts and wants and needs to go away. Is that too much to ask for? Does he need to kill the man? To actually humiliate him this time? Make him lose it in class? Alright, that thought right there doesn't sound too bad -- but that would require Benjamin's mouth... forget it!

Maybe he just needs to get some things out of his system. That might be it. He could nicely, coolly, calmly hit Jiyo up for a friendly chat alone and just drop the bomb. As simple as that. Surely he won't find this as any evil scheme, especially with his leg like this. He didn't want _ANOTHER_ prosthetic. 

Yeah! That bastard nearly killed him. There's no reason to be so nervous about it. It's not a personal thing. Its just a cleanse. So, if that's the case, why won't words come out his mouth?!

"I've been standing here for about," Jiyo took out his phone, turning it on and switching it back off again. "5 minutes now? The lunch period will not last forever, Benji." 

Benjamin took a deep breath in and grumbled, taking ahold of his hoodie strings and tugging on them. He has to say something. He can't stand here like a damn idiot. 

"Yknow, I didn't actually get to eat anything..." Jiyo mumbled, turning to walk out of the alleyway.  
"Wait! Nono, don't leave!" Benjamin yelled, going back to timidly gripping his strings.  
"I just wanted to have a friendly chat, ok?" 

Jiyo started smiling. The same shitty grin that made his face so damn punchable.  
"Aaw, that's cute. You like me, don't you?" Benjamin could almost feel bile come up his throat from that.

" _HELL_ fucking no! I hate you, you goddamn cretin! I don't even want to look at your pale hairy face!" Jiyo wasn't taken aback anymore; this guy could get loud at any point in time so it was best to brace for it everytime you're 10 feet away from the dude.

"Are we playing hard to get?" 

"Jesus, no, I don't fucking like you Sukuki, I just need you to..." that loud confidence shrinked again, making him twist the string between his fingers. 

"Need me to...what?"  
"I just- it's only-- I'm not pining for your gross ass, I just--"  
"You want to fuck, don't you?" Benjamin groaned, rubbing his face and pushing his glasses up.  
"Y-Yes, but that doesn't mean jackshit! It's to get these feelings out of my system completely! Your gross ass made me feel all gross! You should be in jail right now, do you remember all the lives you've ruined? I could list every wrongdoing you have done in the eyes of the both the LAW, and MY STRONG MORAL CODE!" 

Ah for fucks sake.  
"Ah for fucks sake. Don't start, I don't want to hear it. When do you want these things out your system?"  
"YOU-- ...Ugh, a,,after school..."  
"Then afterschool, meet up with me near the shoe locker. Is that all?"  
"Yea," Benjamin huffed, feeling kind of defeated.  
"Splendid! I'll see you then,"

And so the mortician turned and left, his stupid dark cloak following behind. What, does he think he's some kind of fancy hot super villain? Ew, not hot, just fancy and gross. 

Benjamin grumbled, deciding not to walk in the same direction of the man. He pulled on his hood and shoved his hands in his pockets, angrily kicking at the ground until he felt a sharp pebble fall into his shoes. What a damn idiot. That's gonna hurt once that rock finds it's way directly under his foot.


	2. Peace Was Never An Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiots walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Jiyo being jiyo

Benjamin stood by the shoelocker, taking off his shoes to reveal the culprit of his pain all day: a fucking PEBBLE. Goddamit. He turned his shoe over and watched it fall out, kicking it to the side. All his aggression was thrown onto that little rock, his facial expression one of anger towards the inanimate object.

"Wow, what has that rock done to you?" Benjamin had a coughing fit right then and there, turning to see the face he despised the most.

"A lot. Whatever, lets get this over with. Can we go to your place?"  
"Hm, I was actually thinking of going to yours. My dad is over, and--"  
"Ah ah ah, hell fucking no," Benjamin store daggers through that blonde's skull, and Jiyo smiled through it. "I know your trick, you are **NOT** learning my address. Take me to your house and lets get. This. Over with." 

"Ahh you're so meannn!" Jiyo giggled, bringing his cane up to his face. "Fine then, we go to mine. Cmon now,"

The walk there was rather mundane. Benjamin felt uncomfortable with the silence, yet felt like a conversation would be even more uncomfortable. So he stayed silent--

"So, Benji, I thought you hated my guts, what happened?" Peace was never an option, was it?  
"I do hate your guts! You disgust the shit out of me, and I can't wait to expose you. I already posted about you on my website!" Jiyo chortled again, a small smile lay on his face.

"Honestly, there's no cold, hard proof of the things I've done. Ahh, except for that thing with Joseph and Asuka. That was a real treat," He started reminiscing. "Wasn't too long ago. That was when everyone realized who I really was. That cute, naive me was an act, really. I just didnt want people hating me again. But I suppose it's inevitable!" He laughed. Benjamin was uncomfortable again. No way in hell did he feel bad, this guy tried to kill him, so he deserves what he gets! It was still nerve wracking to be this close to him and have him talk about it.

"Ahh, I'd kill for some love. Which is why I nearly killed you!" He chirped, gently tapping Benjamin on the head with his cane. The ginger snapped at him and readjusted his hair. "That zombie boy would've been the best-- God, you don't see that everyday. It was almost as if my prayers were answered for once. If I'm honest, the graverobbing thing has really lost it's flavor. Not as if there was any in the first place, HAHA right?" 

Benjamin would rather be walking on hot coals than have this conversation. 

"Ooh, actually there was a flavor, it was something _really_ rotten--"

" **SHUT. UP.** Please. You're making me regret this decision," Benjamin said through gritted teeth, tugging on his hoodie strings out of pure frustration.  
"Aww what happened to wanting a friendly chat?" Jiyo sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine then, if that's how it is." 

The rest of the walk was silent.


	3. They Say Shut The Fuck Up A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I weote this at 2am excuse shittiness  
> There is afertcare i swear it jsut have to come in another chapter im foo gucking TIRED

The two dunderheads arrive at the blonde's humble abode. Benjamin waited as he started unlocking the door. He felt so weird about this, but knew it had to be done so he could feel better. Jiyo swung open the door, bowing in an exaggerated manner as if Benjamin was this esteemed guest of his.

Of course this shit is sarcastic as all hell. The bastard rat. 

Benjamin rolled his eyes, going up the steps and walking into the place. Jiyo smirked as he closed the door behind them, locking it shut. 

"And there's nobody in the house. I knew it, you just wanted to find my damn address," Benjamin turned to Jiyo. He didn't respond, shuffling off his big coat/cloak thing and looking at it for a moment. An idea popped up in his head at that very moment. 

"Strip for me, would you darling?" He tossed the cloak to the side for now, unbuttoning his dark red shirt. Benjamin's face heated up, and he had another one of his mini coughing fits.

"What?! W-What do you take me for, some goddamn,,, stripper? And DON'T call me that at all or I swear Sukuki, I'll-" Jiyo caressed his body, dipping a thumb past his belt and into his pants. Benjamin shivered, his fingers were really cold. Why was he cold all the time? 

"So do you want me to do it instead?" Benjamin pressed his lips together, shoving Jiyo to the side as he began pulling off his hoodie. Jiyo smiled, watching him unbuckle his pants and kick off his shoes, now in a tank and boxers. 

"Strip means all,"  
"Aren't we going to go upstairs..?" Jiyo was getting visibly frustrated.  
"All that fucking talk on getting to the point and you're worrying about where we'll fuck?" He grabbed Benjamin's boxers, pulling them down and attempting to get them down to his ankles. Benjamin squealed, pulling them back up again.

"What is your problem?" 

"N-Nothing! I just, I thought, I--"

" _What?_ " 

"I-I thought I was topping!" Jiyo gave him a blank stare.

"You thought you were what?" 

"T-Topping,"

" _Huh?_ "

"TOPPING!" Jiyo had to hold back a laugh. Did he genuinely think that way? The whole time? 

"Who gave you that idea?" Benjamin felt offended.

"Wasn't I always topping?!"

"You sucked my dick, Benji, I don't think that's topping."

"B-But! Well, yeah...but you and I, we,, shut up! You were tied down!" Jiyo groaned, holding the ginger at the sides and pushing him onto the couch. He propped a knee there, holding onto Benji's leg and throwing it on his shoulder. Benjamin squealed, covering his mouth with his hands and blinking a couple times. Not out of shock, but out the the fact that that encounter made his glasses tilt, and now Jiyo's face was kind of blurry.

"You're gonna be getting it out of your system on my terms, darling. When I tell you something, it's because I want you to do it." Benjamin couldn't help but feel his whole body get red from that, but yknow, he doesn't listen.

"Y-You, don't get all bossy like that! It isnt t-that serious..!" Benjamin squirmed, feeling Jiyo pull down his boxers down to his ankles and slide the tank top off his body. Jiyo simply ignored him, looking up and down the theorist's body. 

"Your dick is cute; nice and small. Bitesized even. And you wanted to top me with that?" Man the hatred is only getting fueled more.  
"Shut the fuck up! I'm average!" He growled, leaning back into the couch. 

Jiyo reached over and grabbed the cloak he had, throwing it over Benjamin's body.  
"Huh? What's this for?"  
"Just to make you look cuter."  
Jiyo eventually made them change the position. Now he was laying his head on the armrest and Benjamin was ontop of him, his backside dangerously close to his now erect dick. 

"Nn- Now what?" Benjamin stammered. He would never, ever admit it to Jiyo's face, but this exposed feeling feels really good. The cloak just makes it even more interesting. Jiyo picked up a bottle of lube and a condom, telling Benjamin to move as he began slipping it on. He took a long ass time with it, pinching the tip and shit. Why is he moving so slow? 

Jiyo finally got around to lubricating his dick and handed the lube to Benjamin, who's face got red again. He knew what to do, but now? Infront of him? Well, after the first incident, there really isn't much to hide now. He still got embarrassed. 

Benjamin wasn't new to the feeling of his fingers, he was new to being watched, however. He slowly stretched himself out by adding another finger when he was lubricated enough. The whole time, he didn't maintain any eye contact with Jiyo, who seemed to be enjoying the show. Benjamin held in sounds he'd make, trying to go as quick as possible. 

Finally, at long last, the two were ready to begin. Benjamin stared at Jiyo's smiling face as he hovered above his dick. Man, how the fuck did he get here? Benjamin pressed his ass against the tip. Doesn't he hate this guy with everything in him? Benjamin started talking to himself in his head. After this, no more contact with this douche. It would be out of your system and you can go back to exposing him soon. Perfect! Thats a solid pla-

"Uurg, c'mon," Jiyo groaned, gripping Benjamin's sides and pushed him down a little, causing him to yelp and drop down. The both of them yell out. 

"H-Holy FUCK!" Benjamin let out a breathy moan, propping his hands on Jiyo's chest. 

"Bloody hell, Benjamin don't drop on somebody like that! You're fucking heavy," Jiyo grunted, sitting up a tad. Benjamin ignored him, mumbling to himself as he tried feeling comfortable. 

"G-God this feels so weird..your dick isn't that f-fucking big, so why do I feel so _full?_ " Jiyo snickered, rubbing his submissive's sides. Benjamin whimpered, slowly lifting himself up and sliding back down. He let out another thin moan, and this time he realized, putting a hand near his mouth. 

"That's really cute,"  
"Shut the fuck up Sukuki!" Benjamin attempted to move a little more, holding onto the couch and gripping it. Jiyo knew giving him that large cloak would be a good idea. He looks adorable in that. 

Benjamin attempted to hold his sounds in, dramatically failing as he began finding his own speed. Jiyo gripped his sides, scratching at them and pulling back his hips to thrust up into him. 

" _Hhuaah!~_ " Jiyo grinned, clawing at his thighs and hearing him whimper. Benjamin grumbled, continuing what he was doing.  
"Shut up! S-Stop acting like you did something!" Benjamin raised and fell down again, letting out a similar sound. "Hhng- You're so fucking pr-pretentious! Aannd annoying, fucck, I can't wait until e-everyone knows how evil you aare-oouh"

"God you talk a lot even during t-this." Jiyo moaned once Benjamin picked up the pace. He sat up a little more. "Why won't you ever shut up?" 

"B-Because I need you to know how much I hhhate you! I don't ever want you thinking I-I like you or any of that gross shit!" Benjamin started to slow down, probably due to his staminia. "I'm gonna show everyone how horrible you a-are!" 

Jiyo growled, getting annoyed with the constant talking and sitting up completely now, readjusting his position and pushing Benjamin down. The cloak he wore was sliding off his shoulders, and he didn't care about that whatsoever as soon as Jiyo started pounding into his ass. 

Benjamin couldn't say shit but make sound, gripping the couch and yelling out of nothing but bliss. Jiyo smiled, slapping Benjamin's thigh and putting one of his legs on Jiyo's shoulder. Jiyo threw over the other one, leaning over and kissing on Benjamin's neck.

"J-Jiy- ooh, fuck!" He suddenly got more aggressive, gripping the both of his thighs now. Benjamin was loving it.

"You never shut the fuck up! Everyday I deal with your invasive, loud ass and you a-act like this for my dick? Isnt that so cute?" Benjamin let out an unexpected moan to that. Jiyo slapped his thigh. "Now put that loud voice to good use-- say my fucking name!"  
"S-Su-Su--"  
"My first!" He yelled, bringing down his hand again.  
" _J-Jiyo!_ Oh god," Benjamin had to put his hand on his mouth, his eyes shut tightly as he got close. "I'm g-going to-- I might--" 

Jiyo ignored him, rutting into him and cumming straight into that condom. Jiyo let out a long sigh, seeing Benjamin shoot cum all over himself and whine loudly. He groaned, blinking multiple times again due to his tilted glasses. Some manages to get on both his face and the glass. Jiyo smiled, pulling out the phone that was in his pants pocket and snapping a photo. Not for any blackmail, but for his personal use. 

Jiyo slowly pulled out of the nerd, taking off the condom, tying it up and throwing it out. Benjamin couldn't even keep his eyes open. The boy fell asleep right there, naked and sweaty. Jiyo groaned, lazily tossing the cloak over him before walking up the stairs for a shower.


	4. Enemies With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself

Benjamin woke up to the feeling of a warm and wet cloth against his backside, looking up and seeing a very blurry figure-- oh wait, his glasses were messed up. Jiyo? Benjamin sat up, looking at his naked and cum covered self and feeling his face get red. Jiyo got around to wiping down the load on his stomach, causing Benjamin to shiver.

"If you were gonna clean the cum off of me, why didn't you at least fix my glasses too?" Jiyo gave him a 'are you fucking serious' glance. 

"Are you ever thankful? For anything? And it was because you looked cute that way," Benji got flustered, breaking eye contact and looking at the couch. Yea. They fucked on the couch.

"What's your dad gonna think about this happening?"  
"Heh, he won't know a thing. So far he thinks I don't even watch porn. He's out often for work, so it'll be fine. He's not back for a good 3 hours," Jiyo moved onto his chest. The cloth got a little lukewarm now, which is discomforting. 

"Jiyo, if you hate me so much then why're you doing this?" Jiyo looked up, and cleaned the spot of cum on his cheek.   
"Didn't you want to be frenemies with benefits? Just because we're frenemies doesn't mean sex has to be shitty," Benjamin considered them more enemy than frenemy, but whatever helps him sleep at night, he thought. 

"Mmf, I took a picture of your cute ass, too," Benjamin's eyes widened. 

"WHAT?! GET RID OF IT, NOW!"

"Not your actual ass, Benji, your cum,"

"Oh, goo- THAT'S STILL BAD!" Jiyo chuckled, pushing Benjamin down and wiping off his glasses. 

"Calm downnn, it's for my eyes only, promise. I can't remember a day in my life where I went back on a promise," Jiyo is now generally wiping, just to get it on surface level. Benjamin whimpered, turning and sighing. Jiyo raised an eyebrow, looking at Benjamin. 

"Jiyo, why'd you do this to me?" 

"Do what to you, darling?"

"Don't-" he sighed, thinking now was not the time. "Take my leg," Jiyo comprehended now, nodding.

"Well, yknow that zombie guy? I really wanted to fuck him, and you seemed like an easy target that not a lot would miss," at that remark, Benjamin kicked Jiyo away, making him laugh.

"That's just what I thought at the time! Of course now I know you're not a force to be reckoned with. Coming back from the dead and all," Jiyo put the cloth to the side, sitting up so Benjamin could too. He did, feeling a little open due to the nakedness. He picked up the cloak he was laying on and put it on his body. 

"Still, that was a fucked up thing to do. It hurt a lot," he started covering his prosthetic a little more, grumbling. Jiyo sighed, shrugging.

"I do a lot of fucked up things daily," 

"That's why I hate you, Jiyo," 

"Feel free to think however you want to, I don't really care," that remark seemed to piss Benjamin off, and he stood up.

"I want to go" 

"Ah, I don't think thats advised--" he attempted to walk back nearly lost balance, tripping and falling back. Jiyo tried making sure he didn't fall on him, but it happened anyway.

"Ugghhrr, you did this!" Jiyo chortled, moving him over.

"What do you even think about the whole benefit thing? How should we do it?" 

"Hmm," Benji began. "Maybe more preparation? Or just, calling eachother-" 

"Is this your convoluted way of asking for my number?" 

"God, no, just fucking give it to me, idiot!" 

"I did an hour agooo~" 

"I meant your fucking NUMBER Sukuki!" 

__

Eventually, things were actually bearable when those two were together now! Class wasn't a warzone (along with other areas) and now they both have an outlet for their anger towards eachother. Its unknown whether or not that'll turn into something more complicated but! Im tired i cant write a good resolution they fucked and liked it goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me


End file.
